Pipework of this nature cannot be supported by the usual types of variable reaction spring support since they have too great variation in load between the compressed and the extended positions.
There are constant reaction springs available that enable a substantially constant load to be obtained regardless of their extension, but they are expensive, and in practice they are not made for such small loads. Counterweight systems are therefore used with a flail arm pivoting about a fixed point or with a cable and pulley arrangement. Such systems are not without their dangers, in that there is always the possibility that a counterweight will fall, and a flail type system occupies a lot of space.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention provide spring support devices which are subject to relatively small load variation between the compressed and the extended positions, which multiply the vertical displacement of the spring as seen by the pipework supported, and which make use of commercially available variable reaction spring support boxes.